Rebuilding
by smeverlark
Summary: Set at the end of Mockingjay when Katniss spots Peeta planting primroses in memory of Prim. My take on their reunion and what happens afterwards. Katniss/Peeta.


CHAPTER ONE

...

I stand by the window, my hands clasping a hot mug of tea, my eyes unable to move from the distraction outside my window. I can't believe he's back, he's so close to me and yet he's so different from the same usual person I once knew before. The drink is starting to burn my skin so i place it infront of me on the window sil and my fingers start to play with the end of my messy braid. Outside is cold, the weather's gotten so drab and I feel as if the world is mourning for the vast amount of people who lost their lives those many weeks ago. I watch Peeta as he plants primose flowers outside my house which is his way of making a memorial for Prim. Her name makes my stomach tighten with sorrow and I let tears fall from my eyes the instant I think about her. The flowers are planted in a line across the side of the old house I once lived in, the house that I shall continue to use as the thought of living in the house in Victors Village makes me want to wretch, staying in a house that I was once given as a reward for killing other people's children for entertainment. I can't live there again.

Peeta looks up from working and wipes his brow with the back of his hand, inspecting his work and the sides of his mouth lift slightly, feeling proud of his achievement and yet sad for the reason why he has to do it. He looks good, after being treated by doctors for his hijacking he must of been fed well although not as well as the Capitol did. His arms are scarred, his hands are covered with soil and his eyes are the symbol of tiredness. He looks up and his eyes meet mine, the pool of blue locking with my brown and I feel nervous, butterflies are going crazy in my body and I feel my cheeks burn slightly. I hesitate before moving away from the window and heading towards the front door, my hand finding the handle and opening it to find him in the same place where he stopped working.

"Hi" I whisper, my voice unable to speak any louder. It's been too long since i've spoken to anyone, I can't talk.

Peeta smiles slightly and walks a few steps closer, a gap still between us. "Hey"

I give him a small smile back and look down at the evening primroses, "They're beautiful"

He shrugs and runs his fingers through his hair, "I wanted to do something for her"

"Thank you" I say, smiling at him again. This is the Peeta I once knew. He's back. He'd do something like this, after everything that's happened he'd take time to come over here and do something so thoughtful without asking for anything in return, and he did it for me. The hijacked Peeta wouldn't care how I'd feel because he hated me. My eyes lock with his and he knows what's going through my mind, he knows me so well and this causes him to step closer with those pleading eyes and the look of worry now etched across his face.

I can't stand it anymore, I have to touch him, I have to prove to him that I'm thankful he's here. I rush forward and embrace him tightly and I immedietly feel him cling back, his arms wrapped safely around me and I know he's not planning on letting go anytime soon. This is the moment I know that I can't imagine life without him. He's always been the one I've needed the most, although we're so different, it levels us out and what I need so badly during a time like this is the dandelion. I need the hope. I need these arms that have given me safety and reassurance in the past through the bad nights on the train, the nightmares only he can understand. I bury my face into him and he smells like the primroses he's planted, they smell lovely and the warmth of his body makes me feel at home. His face is buried into me too, he must be crying because I feel something wet on my shoulder. This causes me to let out tears aswell. I can't hold back anymore, he's all I have and I can't let him go again. Sobs escape my mouth and I cling tighter to him, "I missed you" I choke out between cries, balling some of his shirt into my hands and I feel his arms loosen up and rub up and down my back.

"I missed you, too" he says, quietly. "I'm sorry"

I pull away although my arms are still around him, "what for?" I ask, sniffing.

"for-" he pauses, he looks as if he's disgusted of his own behaviour, "for all the stuff I said to you. Y'know when I was hijacked, I really didn't mean any of it, I didn't know what I was sayin-"

"Peeta, you don't have to apologise for that, it wasn't your fault at all"

I take his hand and lace my fingers with his, holding our clasped hands in my other hand. I lean over and kiss his cheek, feeling a slight blush creep up on my cheeks and I see Peeta's now starting to grin.

"What?" I ask, half smiling

"Nothing"

I pull him inside gently and close the door, "Have a hot drink, it's so cold outside"

While the hot water is boiling, I turn around and lean against the counter, watching Peeta inspecting his hands as he tries to get the dirt off from gardening. He looks so small and vulnerable, he's so innocent in all this and when he looks up at me, he seems like a small child, his eyes big and full of curiousity.

"Have you been on your own all this time?" he asks, "After everything that's happened?"

I simply nod and I feel my eyes well up but I try to fight the tears. "Y-yes" My voice breaks, slightly. I clear my throat, "Haymitch has been here once or twice but we don't really talk. It's just company"

"and your mother?"

"No" I say, shaking my head, "She's gone. Left"

"Oh"

Peeta stands up and steps towards me, "You're not alone now. Well, if you trust me, that is"

I smile sadly, "Thank you"

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I can't help but rest my head against his chest, my arms circling around his chest and my hands gripping onto his shoulders. He embraces me back, cooing soothing words to me, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. We stand like that for what seems like hours but the noise behind me wakes me up.

"Your tea"

Peeta steps away and I feel his eyes watching me as I make us a cup of tea each as mine from earlier is probably cold now. I hand him his tea and I sit down in the living room whilst Peeta starts up the fire in the fireplace then taking a seat next to me. We mostly sit in silence but after a while my head ends up in his lap and he gently strokes my hair, which is so soothing that I end up drifting off to sleep. It's the best sleep I've had for as long as I can remember.

**reviews make me happy. I haven't written a fan fiction in a very long time so be nice.**


End file.
